dragon_ball_ssfandomcom-20200214-history
Bage
Bage 'is one of the most major characters in ''Dragon Ball SS, he is an Elite-class Saiyan from Planet Vegeta. Bage is part of Olant's Saiyan Squad. He was the most powerful Saiyan living on Planet Vegeta at the time of it's destruction. Appearances ''Dragon Ball SS'' Sagas *Indus Saga *Zenkai Saga *Icer and Milkus Saga *Hell Saga *Dragon Ball Saga *Final Saga Specials *''Dragon Ball SS: Piccolo Unlocked'' *''Dragon Ball SS: Earthrise '' *''Dragon Ball SS: Vs. Z'' *''Dragon Ball SS: Survivor'' Power During his debut during the Saiyan tournament in the Indus Saga, Bage was the strongest Saiyan on Planet Vegeta, with a power level of 14,000. It increased slightly to 14,500 by the time of the Zenkai Saga. After training, by the time of the Icer and Milkus Saga, his base power went up to 37,000. Due to a Zenkai from his death, his power went up to 87,000 during the Hell Saga. After training with Olant, his base power went up to 160,000 during the Dragon Ball Saga. by the time of Piccolo Unlocked his base power had gone up to 750,000, he then had his potential unlocked by Grand King Piccolo, placing him at 24,500,000. After training in preparation for Icer, his base power in the Final Saga was 90,000,000. By the time of Earthrise, training had further pushed his power up to 150,000,000. 2 Years after the final battle with Icer, during the Revenge Saga of Dragon Ball SS2, his power had increased to 180,000,000. Techniques and special abilities *'''Ki Blast - Bage can fire small bursts of ki from his hands *'Flight' - Bage can fly using his ki. *'Bage Blaster' - Bage's signature move, charged through his signature laugh ("WAHAHAHA") before a serious stop ("nah") and the the blast is fired from his mouth ("BAAAAAH") **'Super Bage Blaster' - A more powerful Bage Blaster used in Great Ape form. **'Full Power Bage Blaster' - A variant of the Bage Blaster charged form almost a minute. **'Empowered Bage Cannon' - Bage's most powerful Bage Blaster, used by him in False Super Saiyan form. ***'Maximum Bage Roar' **'O.B.B. Finale' - A powerful combined attack used in combination with Olant and Barb. *'Clothesline '- Bage rushes at opponents with his arms outstrethes and rams into them *'Olant/Bage Combos' **'Supremacy Circle '- Bage picks up Olant by the arms and begins to swing around, Olant fires Supremacy Cannons from his feet while Bage keeps spinning. **''''If Olant Doesn't, Who Will?!' '- Olant runs at Bage, who grabs him by the arm, swings him around, and tosses him at the enemy. Olant zipps staright at the enemy and hits them with a powerful punch. **'Ceiling Destroyer Combo '- Olant launches an explosive ki ball at Bage, who reflects it at the ceiling above the enemy, causing it to collapse onto them. Bage then fires a Bage Blaster at the enemy. *'Bage Punch''' - Bage surrounds his first with energy and punches the opponent. *'Bage Bomber' - Bage creates an explosive bubble around himself *'Mega Throw '- Bage grabs his opponet and throws them headfirst into the ground. Copied from Whipping *'Full-Nelson '- Bage grabs the opponent and holds them still *'For My Friends!!' - 'Bage powers up and goes beyond his limits in order to help his friends. *'Super Body Slam - Bage surrounds his body with ki and flies at the opponent, belly first. **'Bage Drop' - Bage flies high into the air and takes his Power-Weighted form, before dropping down dropping down to the ground at high velocity. *'Giant Buster '- Bage raises both of his arms into the air, fists clenched, and gathers energy. Bage then pushes his hands forward and fires a large energy wave. *'Juggernaut Run' - Bage's ultimate attack. Bage runs straight at his opponent and pumps ki into his muscles as he goes, slowly gaining speed, he then rams straight into the opponent. **'Cannonball Rush' *'Speed Techniques' **'Afterimage' **'Snap Vanish' **'Speed Up' Forms Base Bage's regular and weakest form that he was born in and spends most of his time in. Power-Weighted Bage is able to force ki into his muscles in order to power-weight himself, making him far stronger and heavier but also far slower. Bage can also use this in combination with his False Super Saiyan form. Semi-Oozaru While Bage never uses this form, he attained it when the form was discovered by himself, Olant, and Eed. Oozaru Bage can take on the Great Ape form through Blutz Waves since he has a tail. Bage used this form to try and destroy Frieza's Supernova, and again against Indus' mech. False Super Saiyan Bage takes on the form of False Super Saiyan for the first time when he desperately wants to protect those he cares about. Bage becomes far stronger in this form. In this form Bage is named "False Super Bage" Enchanced False Super Saiyan Bage is able to further augment his False Super Saiyan powers by getting angry and becoming Rage Empowered, and by utilizing the form with Zero Restraint (though doing so will kill him). Bage takes on a Power-Weighted False Super Saiyan form by pumping the maximum amount of ki he can possibly stand into his muscles. This multiplies his power by four times but he becomes slower than even his base form. Super Saiyan Bage takes this form in anger at Icer's attempt to kill Amara. This form is twice as strong as Bage's False Super Saiyan form. Bage is named "Super Bage" in this form. Enchanced Super Saiyan Bage is able to pump ki into his muscles in order to get more powerful and become a 2nd Grade Super Saiyan, though this causes increased power depletion. He can go even further by weighting his muscles and becoming a 3rd Grade Super Saiyan, but this heavily decreases his speed. When Bage pumps the maximum amount of ki he can into his muscles he becomes a Power-Weighted Super Saiyan, though his speed is decreased even more. Fights ''Dragon Ball SS'' *Bage (Base) vs. Barb (Base) *Bage (Great Ape), Olant (False Super Saiyan), and Eed (Base) vs. Frieza (First Form) *Bage (Base) and Olant (Base) vs. Saibamen *Bage (Base) and Olant (Base) vs. Indus and Saiba Army *Bage (Base), Olant (Base), and Eed (Base) vs. Indus' First Mech *Bage (Great Ape) vs. Indus' First Mech *Bage (Base), Olant (Base), and Eed (Base) vs. Frieza Soldiers *Bage (Base/False Super Saiyan) vs. Commander Zenkai (Base) *Bage (Base/False Super Saiyan) vs. Villi, Whipping, and Clabber *Bage (False Super Saiyan; Rage Empowered), Olant (Super Saiyan/Ultra Super Saiyan), and Barb (Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2) vs. Icer (First Form) *Bage (False Super Saiyan; Zero Restraint) vs. Icer (First Form) *Bage (Base) vs. Toobi and Cabira *Bage (Base) and Olant (Base) vs. Frieza Soldiers *Bage (Base/Power-Weighted), Olant (Base/Super Saiyan), Kale (Base), Ciche (Base), and Auto-Build Robot vs. Indus' Second Mech, Hypamen, and Commander Zenkai (Base) *Bage (False Super Saiyan) vs. Clabber *Bage (False Super Saiyan; Power-Weighted), Olant (Super Saiyan 2), and Barb (Super Saiyan 2) vs. Majin Garlic Sr. (Super Makyan) and Bibidi *Bage (Base) vs. Olant (Base) *Bage (Power-Weighted False Super Saiyan), Olant (Super Saiyan 2), and Barb (Super Saiyan 2) vs. Shadolant (Haunting Nightmares form) Specials *Bage (Super Saiyan), Olant (Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 3), and Ciche (Super Armor) vs. The Behemoth *Bage (Base), Olant (Base), and Barb (Base) vs. V0 Mechs *Bage (Power-Weighted Super Saiyan), Olant (Super Saiyan 3), and Barb (Super Saiyan 3) vs. Occo (Legendary Super Saiyan) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Saiyan Squad Category:Heroes